A Hanyou of Her Own Class
by Shurokami
Summary: Sequel to A Miko 16 years later we pick up our story with Tenshi, a ningen of the 21'st century, or is she? Kagome's playing a Yuri card here, and what does the young hanyou's tousan have to do with everything? InuKag TenSor SessKag MirSan
1. Disclaimer

A/N

This is a warning. Do not read this story before you read "A Miko Of Her Own Kind" You will be VERY confused seeing as this picks up after that story has conlcluded. You won't know what's happening. If You haven't read "A Miko" I suggest you do so now. Thank You!

Ja!

Shurokami


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole Once More

* * *

Chapter 1- Down the Rabbit Hole Once More

* * *

She woke with the sun, as she always had, and began to get ready for her first day of high school. Yesterday had been her sixteenth birthday, and boy did she get a lot of gifts. A brand new bow and arrow set from her mother, a sweet new ps6 from her uncle Souta, a mummified hand from her great-jiji, and a bouquet from the cutest guy in her grade, Hitoshi Hojo. Yes, it had seemed like the Hojo clan would always have a thing for the Higurashi's, at least that's what her mama told her. Speaking of Mama Higurashi, she should be coming in any minute now…

"Tenshi, are you ready to go? Breakfast is on the table for you." Ah, there she was. Mama Higurashi, as her friends called her, was the one widowed mother that no one knew why didn't get remarried or even go on a date. She had bright chocolate orbs that shone brighter than the sun, and the blackest hair that fell into loose curls just below her shoulders. Her face held little wrinkles if any, and her face was that of a goddess. All of Tenshi's guy friends secretly wanted to only get close to the gawky teen so that they could get close to her mama. It wasn't that Tenshi was butt-ugly or anything. No she was just the opposite. Her only downfall was her long limbs and attitude. If anyone said something in the wrong way to her, Tenshi would go berserk on them. This would be the third school in the past year that she would be attending.

"Hai mama. Arigatou!" Tenshi ran downstairs and grabbed the toast off of the counter, along with her lunch. She ran out the door and past the well house, the one place her mama forbid her to enter at the shrine. She never knew why, but whenever she walked past it, she felt something call to her. She shrugged it off as usual and continued on her way to school.

* * *

Kagome stared out of the window at her daughter. It seems like just yesterday she had found out that she was pregnant with her. She had been overjoyed. It was then that she decided to board up the well, so that Tenshi would never suffer like she and her father had. Kagome knew too, that if Tenshi was meant to go down the well, there was no stopping her. That was why she had bought her daughter her very own bow and arrow set. The child was amazing when it came to the bow, some would say better than the famous miko-hanyou herself. Kagome sighed. Those days were over. She was just a shrine miko now, nothing more. If only she could go for a run though, like in the olden days. Maybe that would be what she did today, go out back and visit Inuyasha's grave. She nodded and went to go get ready; she had to look her best for her nakama.

Once she was in her prettiest kimono, Kagome removed her earrings from her ears, where her containment charm had been placed. Her ears slowly changed from that of ningen ears to black fuzzy koinu ears. Her eyes too, changed from a chocolate to lilac colour as she sprouted herself a soft fluffy, black tail. On her cheek sprouted her black hoshi as she felt her claws and fangs elongate to their demonic-lengths.

"Ahh. It feels so good to be back in this form…if only for a bit." Kagome smiled as she stretched, then began to two hour run to the peak of the mountain, enjoying how fast the trees whizzed by her and the strength she felt once more after sixteen years of being in her ningen form. Kagome meant to keep the youkai side of the family a secret from Tenshi, until after she was old enough to understand. She couldn't show anyone, or she would risk the youkai world. It was true that Tenshi was mature for her age, but she felt that at sixteen the young hanyou would not be able to be responsible enough to hold that kind of secret.

After two hours, Kagome managed to make it to the peak of the mountain. She hadn't been up there since she left Sengoku Jidai, never once went to go visit the father of her only biological child. She silently walked up to the grave marker and smiled at her friends' kind words they left for the mighty hanyou. Now that she was here, she didn't know where to start.

"Ohayo, Inuyasha." Kagome was met by silence, as was to be expected. "Sorry for not visiting you in a while…it just hurts to be here, you know?" Once again, silence met the miko-hanyou's ears. "…You've got a daughter, Inuyasha. Her name is Tenshi. She's sixteen now…" Kagome smiled. She never even told him about Tenshi. What kind of mate was she? "She has your eyes. She doesn't know it, but she does. She's also got your attitude that baka. Got kicked out of two schools in one semester last year for picking fights." Still no reply. And here Kagome was expecting something amazing. Why shouldn't she? After all she'd been through you could have thought that there would be some spirit talking to her or something crazy like that. Kagome sighed and bowed her head in defeat. This was why she didn't come up here; because she knew she'd be met by deafening silence instead of comforting familiarity. "I miss you, Inuyasha. And I know, if Tenshi were to know you, she'd miss you too." A tear fell down her cheek. Why was it that she was crying a lot more lately? Just as silently as she came, she left, not noticing the lone transparent figure standing in the doorway of the old palace, a sad smile on his face and a tear rolling down his pale cheek.

"I miss you too…Kagome."

* * *

Tenshi arrived home that afternoon to the smell of cookies baking in the oven and her mama slaving over dinner. With a smile, the young girl crept up behind her mother and enveloped her in a gigantic hug.

"Ohayo mama." Kagome smiled. Her daughter knew exactly what she needed sometimes, even if she didn't know her mama needed it at the time.

"Ohayo Ten-chan. How was your first day of school?" Tenshi sighed and let go of her mother.

"Horrible. I feel like an outcast mama. Like I don't belong. Heck, even the losers shun me." Tenshi put her backpack on the table and began to do her homework.

"I'm sure they'll warm up to you Tenshi. It's hard not to."

"Hey mama?"

"Hai, Tenshi?"

"Have you ever felt, that you don't belong? That you should be somewhere else, where they accept you as you are? Where they don't look at you like a freak?" Kagome looked up from the stove and turned to her daughter and sighed, a look of sheer sorrow on her face.

"All the time, baby." Tenshi gasped. She had never seen her mama so down.

"Mama? Is everything okay?" Kagome smiled and shook her head to dismiss her daughter.

"Yeah, everything's okay Ten-chan. I just…was thinking of your Tousan." The teenager gave her mom a questioning glance. The shrine keeper never talked of her late husband. That was the golden rule; never ask about tousan.

"Mama?" Once again Kagome shook her head.

"I'll tell you when you're older Tenshi. Now finish your homework and let's eat." Tenshi shook it off and smiled, getting back to her homework. Tonight they were having her favourite; ramen.

* * *

Tenshi was now in bed, having gotten ready for bed and was dead tired. She was slowly drifting off into the world of sleep, and would have been out in a couple of seconds, if it hadn't been for the shadow that was in her bedroom window. She quickly got up from her mattress and lept to the window, just in time to see the shadow disappear into the well house. Tenshi quickly ran out of her room, down the stairs and out the door, trying to catch whoever was trespassing on the shrine grounds. She removed the papers that held the door shut and ran into the well house and down the darkened stairs.

"Who's in here? Show yourself!"

_Tenshiiii…_ The young teenager thought she heard on the wind. Goosebumps trailed up her arms as she felt fear crawl up her spine.

"W-who's there?"

"Tenshi…" The voice was just above a whisper now.

"How do you know my name?" Tenshi began to walk further into the well house, to the point where she was now at the well itself.

"Tenshi." The voice was now behind her, whipping around, Tenshi came face to face with the ghost of some disfigured human with a solid arrow protruding from his chest. He had the most amber of eyes, something that was most definitely not natural and two from what she could tell as white koinu ears atop his head. Scared, Tenshi took a step back, and tripped on the lip of the well, falling in.

"MAMA!!!" was all that was heard from the well house as Kagome woke. Quickly she got up and checked her daughter's bedroom, noticing that the one thing she didn't want out of place was. Tearing downstairs, she noticed that the door was wide open. Running outside, Kagome looked around to find the well house doors, also wide open, and a transparent figure standing in the doorway, pointing to the well. She ran like no other past the shuroi hanyou of her past, noticing that her daughter was not present in the housing at all. Turning to Inuyasha, she began to yell.

"What the hell did you do?!" Inuyasha calmly looked down at her and said in the calmest of tones he could muster.

"She had to go Kagome. It was her destiny to go back."

"She has no protection you baka!"

"She will, in time." Kagome went to go slap his, only for her hand to go through his face.

"She's only sixteen, Inuyasha! She doesn't know who or what she is! She could get eaten by a youkai for all we know!"

"She'll be fine, Kagome. Trust me on this." Kagome shook her head and ripped off her earrings, allowing her transformation to take place as she jumped down the well herself. She was shocked to find out that the well did not let her pass. "It won't let you through just yet." Kagome jumped out of the well and got in her nakama's face.

"Why the fuck not?! That's my daughter on the other side!" Inuyasha attempted to wrap her in a hug.

"The same reason the well did not let your okasan when you first went down the well. She needs to discover herself before you can go back." Kagome looked back at the well and began to weep.

"Tenshi…"

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

A/N

Well there's the first chapter to the sequel of "A Miko"…what'd you guys think? Inuyasha will be playing a major role in this story, as well as some new characters. How will this all play out? Hmmm… I just guess your going to have to wait and find out!

Ja,

Shurokami


	3. Angels and Demons

* * *

Chapter 2- Angels and Demons

* * *

"Ow…my head…" Tenshi woke slowly on the ground. "Where the hell am I? Oh yeah…I fell like a scardey cat crying 'mama' down the well…right." The young girl pushed herself off of the ground and began to climb out. "Why is it so bright in a sealed up well house?" When she reached the top her eyes widened. She carefully climbed over the edge and took in her surroundings. She had been expecting to see the familiar shrine surrounding her, not these vast meadows and forests.

"Okaa? You came back?" Tenshi turned around to see a young boy staring up at her. He had bright red hair and the most emerald of eyes. Tenshi blanched when she saw the furry puffball behind him, realizing it was attached. His ears were pointed as well.

"W-what are you?" Tenshi took a step back from the tiny person.

"Ha. That's funny okasan. You know I'm a kitsune." The little demon looked at the teenager with curiosity. He took a step closer and jumped up onto her red-clad shoulder. "Hey wait a minute…you're not my okaa…who are you?" He began to sniff her, curiosity filling his eyes. "You smell like her…"

"My name is Tenshi. Higurashi Tenshi." The boy's eyes widened.

"You're a Higurashi? Then you must know my okaa!" Tenshi shrugged, seeing this strange being to not be a threat.

"Possibly. What's her name?"

"Kagome. Higurashi Kagome." Tenshi's eyes widened. Her mama used to go here? Where was here anyway?

"Yeah…I know her. Hey, kid, where am I?"

"Shippo."

"Huh?"

"My name is Shippo. And that's easy. You're in the feudal era baka. Now how do you know Kagome?" Tenshi looked down at the kitsune.

"Higurashi Kagome…is my mama." Shippo's eyes widened. Kagome wasn't pregnant when she left, so how could this ningen be her otome?

"You're ningen. You can't be her otome!" Tenshi bonked the young kit on the head.

"And you're youkai. YOU can't be her musuko. She's a ningen miko. You would be purified in the womb if you were her musuko."

"I'm adopted you baka. And Kagome isn't ningen! That's a stupid disguise she wears when she's in her era!" Tenshi took a step back as Shippo rubbed his head where she had hit him.

"Nani? What do you mean? I've seen her miko powers. I have those miko powers."

"You've also got hanyou strength though, right? You're stronger than most guys you know?"

"Keh." Shippo turned to look at her in awe.

"…who's you're tousan?" Tenshi looked at the boy in curiosity. Surely someone she just met in a different time couldn't have known her dead tousan.

"…I…I don't know. Mama doesn't like to talk about him. She's still hurting from when he died, she says." Shippo nodded and turned towards the north.

"Tenshi? I think you should come with me back to obasan and jiji's house. On the way we should let Miroku and Sango know that the well is open again… come on." With that the kitsune began to walk off, back into Mori no Inuyasha.

"Again? What do you mean by again? Hey! Wait up! Don't leave me behind!" With that, the ningen girl ran after the youkai, into her unknown yet somewhat familiar surroundings.

* * *

"Miroku! Can you grab Miri and Kohaku for me? Moriko and I are going for a bath. I want those two in here too."

"Hai, Sango." Miroku looked away from his precious wife to find his younger two daughters. They usually were left playing in the field, or training their spiritual powers, or just training in particular. Sure enough there they were at the top of the hill on the field. "Kohaku! Miriyoku! Your okasan wants you to take a bath!" Both girls turned to their tousan and nodded.

"Hai tousan! We'll be at the hot springs in a moment!" Turning back to each other, Kohaku, the older of the two girls, got back into position, Miriyoku following suite. "Now Miri, you've got to attack the person, not the sword, okay? Go!" The tiny child ran at her older sister, quickly dodging the oncoming blow of Kohaku's kendo stick and lightly tapped her in the side. Kohaku smiled and nodded, signalling that her sister had done well. Putting their kendo sticks in the tiny hut their tousan made them for their weapons, the girls ran down the hill to meet their father. Miroku smiled at them both. It had truly been a blessing the day his eldest was born. Moriko, now fifteen, had been the small blessing they had been praying for to help heal every one's fragile hearts. First, they had lost Inuyasha, then Kagome shortly after, then, Miroku and Sango were travelling through the mountains after the snow had melted away six months later, only to find Kohaku dead. Sango had been thrown into a world of depression from losing her cousin, brother and best friend all in one year. It was only a couple months after Kohaku was found dead that they had found out she was pregnant. During the pregnancy, Sango would slowly come back to him, and after Moriko was born, she was almost back to her natural self. Three years later they were blessed with Kohaku, her namesake's exact replica down to a tee, except for her violet eyes she inherited from her father. Sitting these days at a young age of twelve, Kohaku was wise beyond her years, also a trait she adopted from her father. And finally came their youngest, Miriyoku at nine. The apple of her father's eyes, she was his female version. She loved roughhousing with the village boys and studying to increase her spiritual powers.

Miroku slowly walked back to the hut he shared with Sango and his daughters and sighed, looking at the mountain that overlooked the village. That was the very mountain where Inuyasha had fallen, and the last place Kagome was last seen. Some had assumed her dead, and then there were the few that knew she most likely went back to the other side of the well.

"Miroku! Oi! Miroku!" Miroku turned to look into the distance in the direction of his name being called. There was Shippo, standing with a young girl, waving like a madman. Walking up to the pair, he noticed that the girl had on the oddest of kimonos, and a warrior's look in her chocolate eyes. His eyes widened in recognition of that look for a fraction of a second, before turning his attention to Shippo.

"Ohayo, Shippo. What brings you down our path young friend? Normally you would be back at Yuri-san's house eating all she has." Shippo scoffed and gave the retired monk a glare.

"She's why I'm here. Miroku, I'd like you to meet Higurashi Tenshi, Kagome's otome." Miroku's eyes widened once more, as he looked the girl over. That would explain the strange kimono, which now that he took a closer look, looked much like the one Kagome used to wear to bed every night. Her shoulder length raven black hair shone blue, like her mother's did, and flipped up at the ends as well. Her eyes were as chocolaty as Kagome's were, and if he had his perverted side as he once had, he might have also added that she had Kagome's figure as well. But those eyes, those screamed the name of someone who wasn't even spoken of anymore.

"Ohayo, Higurashi Tenshi. Miroku desu. I knew your parents very well."

"Keh. You knew my parents? As in more than one?" Miroku nodded as Sango came running towards him with the girls in tow, laughing all the while. She stopped and smiled at Shippo.

"Ohayo Shippo. Oh." It was then that she noticed Tenshi. "Who's your little friend?"

Tenshi scoffed and folded her arms. "Keh. I'm not little. And I sure as hell ain't that brat's friend." Sango's eyes widened. Miroku smiled at his wife and introduced her to the rude teenager before them.

"Sango dear, this is Higurashi Tenshi, Kagome and Inuyasha's otome." Sango turned wide-eyed to Miroku.

"You sure she's Kagome's?" Miroku raised one eyebrow towards his wife.

"Hai. I'm positive. She's the only one who had 'contact' with Inuyasha before he left us. Look at her eyes, Sango-chan." Sango peered into Tenshi's eyes and gasped. They may have been a different colour, but those were Inuyasha's eyes.

"Kami…Inuyasha…" Miroku nodded as Tenshi sat there confused.

"Who the hell is this Inuyasha person?" Sango smiled sympathetically.

"Inuyasha, Tenshi, was your tousan." Tenshi's eyes widened.

"My…tousan was from this era? That means…" Sango smiled.

"Hai. Welcome home, Tenshi." Sango sat there for a moment, a look of shear puzzlement on her face.

"What I don't get is why she isn't hanyou…" Miroku studied the teenager carefully. He then smiled.

"It's simple. I'm not hanyou! I'm just a regular ningen girl that goes to school."

"And fell through a well 500 years into the past. Tenshi, think about it. Why would your own mother keep this big of a secret from you?" Tenshi opened her mouth to answer, and then closed it.

"…I…don't know exactly…"

"It's because she wanted to keep you safe. This era is full of bloodthirsty youkai. They are all mostly eager to kill a wandering hanyou if they happened upon one. Lucky for you, your blood is the strongest out there. You come from two very strong inu clans."

"…I come from two different youkai clans? How the hell can I come from two different clans, have the strongest blood out there even though I am hanyou, and still be hanyou?!"

"That…is because you come from the two strongest hanyou to have ever lived. Your parents are stronger than even the strongest youkai. Stronger than a full-blooded inu-youkai. I am sure you have heard the legend of the Shikon no tama?" Tenshi nodded, thinking back to the days when her mama used to tuck her in at night and tell her stories of the girl who fell through time and fell in love. The hanyou that was pinned to the tree had fallen in love with the girl from the future too, and they fought together to help save the world from an evil hanyou.

"Hai. Mama used to tell me the legend every night before I went to bed. And in history were just starting the unit on feudal fairytales."

"It was not a fairytale young one. The girl who fell through the well was your very own okasan and the hanyou pinned to the tree was your tousan."

"I kinda figured that one out on my own bouzo." Miroku sighed and turned to Sango.

"I don't know how Kagome puts up with her." Sango sighed and smiled.

"The same way she put up with Inuyasha." Miroku nodded and smiled.

"If only I had half her patience and a quarter of her strength."

"Hey wait. If the well is open again, why is it that Kagome didn't come after you? Inu are very protective of their pups…"

"I must agree with young Shippo there. And especially Kagome…she would have been back here in a heartbeat." Tenshi shrugged and yawned.

"Keh. She'll catch up if she comes through. I'm too tired right now to care." The older couple smiled.

"Why don't you stay here tonight Tenshi? If you want in the morning we can travel up the mountain to see your tousan. I'm sure your obasan wouldn't mind an extra day to herself, ne Shippo-chan?" Shippo nodded and smiled. All of the Inu-tachi once again were together and clambered into the small hut Miroku and Sango call home.

* * *

End Chapter

A/N

Okay, there's chapter 2! So Tenchi has found out that she is hanyou. The way this story will work is each chapter will switch between Kagome and Tenshi's stories, just until both have reunited. So next up is Kagome's life in the shrine. REVIEWS!! I want to see tons of reviews before chapter 3 goes up! I know you are probably wondering about the chapter's title...Tenshi literally translates to Angel, and in this chapter, she met some youkai (demon)...so there's a bit of clarification on that one...

Ja!

Shurokami


	4. Saviour of Sanity

"Will you at least get out of the well, Kagome?" Inuyasha crouched so that he was eye level with the huddled miko-hanyou in the corner of the well. "Come on, you'll freeze out here, hanyou or not." He tried to grab for her, but his hands went right through her solid form. He grimaced and pulled back. "Damn woman, you're not going to do anyone any good for anyone Get up off your ass and get on with your life ikieke. Tenshi will be just damn fine. She's tougher than you were, and you made it just fine." Kagome flicked one of her ears, a sign she was listening. Her head slowly lifted to meet her dead mate's eyes, understanding coming to them under the hollowness her violet eyes radiated. She mumbled something, words that barely reached Inuyasha's ears.

"How?" It wasn't a question about their daughter. Inuyasha gave her the most heartfelt look and sat down next to her, whispering so low to his one and only the secret to his continuous form, afraid that someone would overhear.

"Mates are still mates, even after death. They are never separated. Either both of them die or both live. I... I couldn't bear to have you die with me Kagome; especially when you were meant to live." Her eyes glossed over as more tears were brought to her eyes as she tried to force a smile onto her face. She looked so fragile, so weak.

"I wouldn't call it living. The only thing to keep the light in my eyes..." Kagome looked back down to the ground of the well house and sighed. "She looks so much like you, koi... and now she's gone too." A fierce look came to the shuroi hanyou as she spoke.

"Never say you weren't living Kagome. She's not gone, just like I'm not. Damn it Kagome, you needed to live so she could. She needed to live so I could." He was met by puzzled eyes. Inuyasha sighed and pulled his hand through his transparent hair. "It's fucking complicated Kagome. Don't you dare get me to try to explain it; I'll fuck it up." Said miko-hanyou's eyes enlarged.

"Inu-?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Iie."

"Onegai Inu?"Inuyasha took the mistake of looking at her when she pleaded with him, taking in her puppy eyes that looked so sorrowfully hopeful. He sighed heavily before banging his head against the wall of the well and looking up to see the top of the well house, his eyes growing distant.

"I'm not dead." Kagome's eyes widened in shock as her mouth fell open.

"But my arrow-"

"-Did nothing. It sealed me away, much like Kikyou's had. Come on, let's go inside and I'll tell you everything." Kagome nodded as she got to her feet, her eyes softening as rested her clawed hand against where Inuyasha's cheek would have fit in her hand. Inuyasha's own eyes seemed to soften as he leaned gently in to her touch, before his eyes closed completely. "I can feel your warmth Kagome...."

The young woman smiled gently before removing her hand and jumping out of the dank well. She waited at the top for her mate and then both walked hand-in-ghostly-hand inside the house situated not to far from their well.

* * *

Tenshi opened her eyes as she felt the light stream into the small, foreign hut she slept in last night. She sat up quickly and yawned, looking around to check to see if anyone else was awake. Sure enough Shippo was staring at her oddly as he leaned against the opposite wall of the hut. He got up silently and motioned to her to follow, leaving the young girl curious. She quickly got up and followed after him outside the hut before stopping completely when she saw no sign of him.

"Up here baka!" Shippo jumped down from the top of the hut and landed in front of a startled Tenshi. She jumped back quickly and fell over, severely injuring her butt. She glared up at the kitsune and got up, rubbing her backside. Shippo just laughed as Tenshi winced. "Man, if only I did that to Inuyasha! THAT would have been a sight to see!" He then started to mumble off, "But he was in his hanyou state, HE wouldn't have been scared 'cause he woulda smelled me a mile away.... ah well...."

"Oi. Baka." Tenshi looked down at the petit kit with her arms folded across her chest and a twitch in her eye that matched the time to her tapping foot. Shippo looked up just as Tenshi whacked her fist across the back of his skull. "Don't you EVER do that again!"

Shippo rubbed his head. "Waaaahhhh! You even hit! I swear when Kagome's back...." Tenshi fixed him with a glare.

"When Mama comes looking for me you aren't gonna utter a peep. Cause if you do you're going to find yourself six feet under and not even Mama's miko powers are gonna be able to save you." Shippo gulped and took a step back. This girl was scarier than Kagome on a bad day!

"O-okay. Fine. Not a word. I promise." Tenshi suddenly smiled and turned, beginning to trail up the hill before she heard Shippo laughing. "Hey baka, you gonna walk around like that all day or you gonna change into something you'd actually be able to walk around in?" It was then that the young girl looked down to find herself still in her pyjamas. Her face grew red and she trekked back down to the kitsune. She glared at him as she gritted her teeth, pretty sure that any grinding sound she was making had to have hurt his ears.

"I don't have a change of clothes and I don't know how to get back. What the hell am I supposed to wear?" Shippo smirked and held up one finger before running into Sango and Miroku's hut. Tenshi stood there tapping her foot awaiting his return. When he did finally come back, he brought with him a long haori-styled kimono. It appeared to stop at mid-calf, detailed in embroidered golden flowers on what looked to be dark royal purple cotton. Everywhere where there was an ending was hemmed in matching gold, as well as a gold sash to tie together and purple wrist-ties and legwarmers with golden toppings.

"Its cloth made from dragon-hide. Built stronger than fire-rat fur. Baa-san gave it to Sango just in case she saw Kagome. It was supposed to be hers, but then again, Kagome didn't really need that kind of protection. She had Inuyasha. So, since she isn't here, it goes to you. Purple and gold, just like oyaji and okaa-san's eyes." All in all it was absolutely gorgeous, while it had the durability suited to even the roughest fighter. Tenshi took the garments from the kitsune gratefully and rushed into the forest to go change. When she emerged she held a smirk on her face. The colours suited her well, and the kimono fit her beautifully. She personally loved the fact that it was sleeveless; it gave her the ability to move more freely. When she spotted Shippo again, he nodded his approval and held out two different weapons to her.

"You know how to use a sword or a bow and arrow? Hopefully Kagome was smart enough to train you." Tenshi scoffed and grabbed the bow and arrow set from the short red head and aimed it at a tree 150 yards away. Breathing slowly and steadily she adjusted for wind and distance, then let go of the drawstring, hitting her mark square in the center of the tree. She turned back to him and watched his shocked expression. "Kaa-san could never get that good of aim... but can you use miko power?" Tenshi nodded as she strapped the quiver onto her back.

"Hai, Mama has been teaching me formally since I was seven. I can infuse an arrow, build barriers, and throw miko balls and cast charms and simple spells like making myself invisible when I need to." Miroku came up behind Shippo and smiled.

"Your father would be proud, young one. So tell me, how is dear Kagome-sama? Still as lovely as ever?" Tenshi smiled and nodded.

"She's the most beautiful woman you'd ever lay your eyes on Miroku-sama." Miroku smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, Kagome-sama was indeed a rare specimen. But it is my darling Sango that captivates my eyes like no other. Though, if I may say so, you take after the best part of both of your parents, young Tenshi. So you two are going to be heading out soon I take it?" Both children smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we wanna be out of here soon, gotta get to obaa-san's place by nightfall. It'd be easier if we knew how to trigger her hanyou senses, but you know how it goes. Kagome was always good at her spells whenever she did try one." Shippo replied and looked up at his oji-san with a smile.

"Well then, I bid you both a safe trip. Say hi to Yuri-sama and Yuudai-sama for us." With a smile Miroku turned and walked back to his family, and both kitsune and ningen set out on their journey.

* * *

"So Inuyasha.... the arrow... can it be pulled out?" Kagome looked curiously at her mate as her tail twitched and her ear flicked. She looked absolutely adorable, her eyes wide with a curiosity that could have only belonged to a pup as she got as close as she could to Inuyasha without actually touching him.

"Iie." Inuyasha looked at his nakama in the eyes, fighting off the smile that she brought with her curiosity. He had to remain serious for this talk.

"Iie? Why not?" She moved down to the arrow poking at it, seeing as it was the only thing opaque on his figure.

"Cause baka. If the right person doesn't pull it out that's it. You and I are dead, leaving Tenshi without parents. And that's dangerous in both eras, koi." Kagome immediately jumped back from the arrow with wide eyes and terror in their reflection.

"Okay. No touchie the arrow." Inuyasha smiled and gave in, a small laugh escaping his lips from his mate's antics.

"Keh. Baka." Kagome too, smiled as she saw Inuyasha laugh; he had hardly ever done that while he was still alive. When his laughter finally died down, sadness returned to Kagome's gaze.

"I missed you Mori-chan." She looked him in the eyes and he saw her pain; the pain of raising a child all on her own, of living without him as if nothing was wrong. All of her loneliness and despair oozed off of her in waves. Inuyasha sighed and offered her a hug, even though he knew it was futile and she could not feel it.

"I missed you too koishii." Kagome looked down to the table, her face going thoughtful. Every so often her violet gaze would flicker to the ghost-like figure sitting next to her. They sat there in silence as thoughts began to chew at Kagome's mind. Finally, she could hold it in no longer.

"Inuyasha? Could you explain now? Why is my otome on the other side and you are here? What happened?" Inuyasha sighed and looked around the room, taking it all in. It looked exactly as he had remembered it, down to where the china had been kept. The walls had a new shade of blue added to them; he had to admit it did look more homely and more...Kagome. The table was also new, a nice dark cherry wood suitable to sit four, probably for when Souta came for a visit.

"When that temee, Akuma, ordered you to kill me, Kago, you were placed under a spell. A spell so strong not even our bond could break it. The spell had a twist in it, one that, when I was killed, the mate mark was to transfer from me to that bastard, making you his mate, even unwillingly. What he didn't count for though, was your miko power, koi. Even though your body was being controlled, your power could not be to its fullest extent. So because you didn't want to purify me like Akuma had wanted, the spell on the arrow had changed, putting me into a sleep much like Kikyo had, except yours was a little more potent, koi." Inuyasha took a deep breath, letting all of this new information sink in before continuing. "This spirit form, I can only utilize it around the shrine, because my body was buried not too far away. Tenshi had to go back down the well; to uncover some things about our past as well as her heritage, just like you had to stay here to keep her safe for all these years. If you had stayed Kagome, Tenshi would not have survived, and the spell on me would never be broken."

Kagome looked down as her tail twitched and a pensive look shone in her eyes. "So you mean to say... the mate mark would have transferred to Akuma and then you would have really died that day, if I wasn't already pupped with Tenshi?" With a nod Kagome looked back up and smiled slightly. "So, Tenshi truly is my little angel. She saved more than my sanity with her birth... I guess all we do now is play the waiting game?" With a smile from Inuyasha, Kagome led him into the living room to watch some TV until it was time for dinner.

* * *

A/N

BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm back!!! Sorry for the extra long hiatus, had a writer's block with this chapter, plus moving across the country, this being my final year at high school its pretty busy, but now I'm free!!! I only have two classes this semester so i can work harder to bring you more chapters faster, as well as new stories! I already have a couple running through my head as we speak!

So Kagome and Inuyasha are now playing the waiting game as Tenshi heads out to go visit her youkai heritage. Shippo has become a pain in the ass over the years and Tenshi is giving him a run for his money in the attitude department. Who're they going to meet along the way? I know! I know! But you guys will just have to wait and see!

Ja for now!

Shuro-chan


	5. Wolf on the Hunt

Chapter Four: Wolf on the Hunt

Sweat beaded down the young girl's forehead, causing her eyebrows to furrow as her glare intensified in the direction of her travel companion. Her breaths came out in pants as she fought to keep up with the tiny youkai, who was now a good fifty yards ahead of her. Her legs ached from the constant run they had been in since mid-morning, and her lungs burned for air. As they neared a clearing, Tenshi slowed to a jog, unable to keep the fast pace any longer.

"Oi! Bushy! I need a break!" In turn, Shippou pulled a u-turn and began doing laps around the exhausted teenager. He smirked; he was indeed impressed by her ningen speed and durability. He knew most ningen wouldn't be able to hold that pace for even half the amount of time she did. Shippou, being the devious kitsune he was, had been testing her; just to be sure she was indeed Kagome's blood otome. Only a truly disguised hanyou could pull off running for that long at the speed he had set.

"What the hell do you need a rest for? I know if you were truly Kagome and Inuyasha's otome we would have been at obaasan and jiisan's house by now! You're nothing but a slow ass ningen." Tenshi, startled by such a rude accusation, glared even harder at the kitsune, her eyes darkening to the point of black. How dare this kitsune, who she barely even knew, insult her and her bloodline, even if she didn't believe it herself to be true? Her teeth clenched as she bit back a growl she didn't even know she could produce, and her nails bit into her fists. Shippou, who had been watching the event, took a step backwards as his emerald eyes widened in fear. Before he knew it, her eyes began flashing from black to gold, then finally a blood red. His instincts screamed at him to run, despite the rest of her features remaining in their human form.

"What did you say?" Tenshi managed to growl out, the rough edge in her voice causing a shiver to run down Shippou's spine. Unable to take his instincts screaming at him any longer, the young kitsune jumped up, turning into his giant pink balloon form and soaring high above the furious ningen-turned-hanyou. Her gaze followed the bubble, her lips curling back into a snarl, revealing slightly pointed fangs. Her ears even began to point.

"Tenshi you baka! You have to calm down! You don't know how to control your hanyou form, let alone if you go full youkai! Dammit it was a freaking joke!" Her snarls grew louder as the whites of her eyes bled black and a purple jagged star shaped scar appeared on her right cheek. She tensed up as she felt power flow through her like never before. Her now slightly pointed ears travelled up her head and became koinu ears that were poised on the youkai floating above her. Her transformation complete, she appeared as wild and deadly as her own parents when they had transformed. Shippou knew he couldn't render the girl unconscious, let alone scratch her in this form, so he did the next best thing. Flying higher, he quickly turned into a bird-like form and flew as fast as his new wings would carry him, away from Tenshi and toward those he knew could help her.

"Hey Hi! Give it back! That's mine!" Bright green eyes glared from underneath furrowed dark eyebrows as a tiny ookami-cub held a doll just out of reach of his furious younger sister. He held a fanged smirk upon his face as his crystalline orbs flashed in mischief.

"Nuh uh Michi. Chibi-chan is mine now." He held the tattered doll up higher, even further out of the cub's reach. Anger fueling Michi tackled her elder brother pinning him to the ground effectively. The poor cub didn't even know what hit him. He rose his head from the dirt to see two tiny feet planted right in front of his nose. Looking up, he was met with aquamarine eyes staring at both he and his shimai curiously and a thumb jabbed into the little one's mouth as her black bangs brushed against her eyelashes. Hi growled, absolutely hating the fact he was surrounded by girls. "Get off me you baka! And quit staring at me Mizu! Gah! Where the hell is Sora when you need him?!" Both female pups laughed as Hi sulked. Being in a family of six cubs, four of them being girls, was indeed unnerving to him. His older brother was his savior in this female hell-hole.

"Girls, stop toying with Hi-kun. It's not nice. One day he'll be bigger and stronger than both of you and then he's going to be the one laughing." All three turned to see a blonde ookami youkai glancing in their direction with a bored look on her face. Her eyes, although at the moment nonchalant, demanded the authority her stature held as their older sister. Doll forgotten, Michi got off of Hi and took little Mizu by her hand and walked up to their shimai, the eldest in the small pack of cubs, and smiled.

"Nee-chan! You're back from your trip? How'd it go?" The blonde gave a snort before picking up the tiny toddler and smiling softly.

"Oh it was alright. Juuniji-kun says hi. He misses seeing your two cute faces. The war is dying down in the North, so I figured I could come home for a bit before heading back. Those sneaky bats won't let us rest for long, that's for sure. Isn't Sora supposed to be watching you guys? Where is he?" Hi took that moment to pipe up, knowing he could easily get his brother in trouble as payback for abandoning him in his time of need.

"That's just what I was wondering Misa. I haven't seen him since breakfast! Haven't seen Mai either now that I think of it…" Misa's eye twitched at the news; her face boiled from the anger steaming just below the surface of her face.

"…since breakfast?" Clearing her throat, Misa set the young toddler on the ground and fixed Hi with a glare. "Watch the girls. Let them even out of your arm reach and you'll answer to me. Got it?" His eyes were wide open; pupils dilated, and only answered her with a small nod of his tiny head. The elder youkai growled as she bounded off after a faint scent trail, looking for the devious twins she called her younger siblings. It wasn't too much later when she found them wrestling in the field on the other side of the mountain, matching balls of black and red fire.

"Kitsune!" Both youkai froze at once, recognizing their shimai's furious tone as she called their nicknames. Twin sets of turquoise orbs met her furious green. The female of the two gulped, already knowing what wrath awaited her and her brother.

"H-hey Misa-chan. W-when did you get back?" The ookami in question fixed her glare on the older twin and growled low.

"Why the hell are you two out here and not watching the cubs? If okaasan and tousan knew you let Hi watch both Michi and Mizu, when he's only ten summers, you'd have your hides ripped out! What the hell were you thinking?!" Both quivered under her wrath, covering their heads and ducking their twin black tails between their legs.

"Sooooooorrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Maaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii! Miiiiiisssssaaaaaaaaaa!" Distracted by the sudden outburst coming from up above them, the twins and their elder turned their heads to see a pink puffball flying rapidly towards them. Once close enough, the puffball dissipated and a tiny dot fell from the sky. It flipped in the air to break its fall, before standing up to its full height; to the top of Sora's thighs. Brilliant green eyes met the male twin's aqua. "I need your help!"

It took a few minutes of the ookami staring at this object that had appeared out of nowhere to realize that that object had been Shippou. He laughed, realizing what the tiny kitsune was asking. "You want me to help you? With what, growing?" The shorter youkai growled.

"No you baka! There's a wild hanyou running amuck that doesn't know how to control herself!" Sora gave the kitsune a half-lidded look, obviously bored with this news.

"So just kill her. I don't see the problem. Even a small kitsune like you should be able to take care of a hanyou."

"She's not just a hanyou you baka. She's Oyaji's otome. Even if I wanted to kill her I couldn't. Power runs in her veins." Half-lidded eyes lifted widened as both of the females in the vicinity gasped. "Come on, we have to knock her unconscious before she attacks somebody!" Misa, finally over her shock, coolly walked over to Shippou and wacked him on the head before screaming.

"You left a wild hanyou with that much fucking power by herself! Are you insane?!" Glaring at the twins, she began to give out orders. "Mai, stay with the cubs. Sora, go help Shippou knock her out. Do not, I repeat, do not, kill her. I'm going to go fetch okaasan and tousan from the north. They need to know about this. Now go!" With a nod from each of the twins, all three ran off in their proper direction.

When Shippou and Sora reached the clearing, they found it to be completely decimated, trees fallen left and right. In the center of the now destroyed field, stood the wild hanyou, koinu ears like her parents trained on both ookami and kitsune; the skill and focus of her father and the viciousness of her mother beaming through her very form.

Sora found her absolutely breathtaking.

Right away, the young ookami saw that this hanyou was different from the other hanyou that had turned wild before. Sora could easily see how she calculated her odds against them, and the way she positioned herself to adjust her defenses. She thought more consciously than the others. She had fighting skills; this was clearly seen by the ookami. She had to have years of training in order to be able to adjust her defenses so perfectly. Shippou, not having a clue as to exactly how dangerous this hanyou was, began walking toward the black-haired snarling beauty.

"Tenshi, you gotta calm down! Too much exposure to your youkai side will make you lose your mind! Snap out of it!" The said hanyou swiped at the kitsune youkai, a warning not to come any closer. Sora chose that moment to react, moving faster than even the youkai eye could see, a trait he had inherited from his father and was how he had earned his name, Sora landed behind the raven haired destructor. As fast as he could, much faster than the time it took for Tenshi to react, he pinched the base of her neck right where he knew her pressure point would be. Immediately her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed right into his arms which waited for her expectedly. He looked down at the now sleeping girl, completely mesmerized by her beauty. He watched as her ears travelled back down her head to take the shape of a human ear and her visible fangs slowly sink back into human canines. Her claws retracted and formed nails once more as her jagged hoshi faded from her cheek. She appeared to be no more than a ningen once her transformation had finished, one just as beautiful in his eyes as the wild hanyou he had seen her as moments before. It was in that moment he knew he could continue to stare at this being for the rest of his days.

That is, until he realized Shippou was staring at him with a smug look on his face.

"Oi, stop staring at her like she's a piece of meat. She ain't that pretty. Come on, we gotta get her back to the den." Red filled the ookami's face. The stupid kit had to ruin the moment. Carefully, as to not disturb her, Sora moved his arms to adjust for carrying her and looked down to the kit in front of him.

"Where are we headed? Your wimpy village or the den?" Annoyance filled Sora's eyes as he awaited his answer. If only the kit hadn't been there; the answer would have been simple. Find a nice cozy abandoned den, lay this sleeping beauty on some furs he'd find, and when she awoke, confess his undying love for her and take her as his mate.

"She'd get better care at the village. The fastest way would be for me to fly her there." Sora scoffed. Like hell he would trust that damn kitsune.

"You know better than anyone I could get her to that village much faster than you could baka. Besides, wasn't her and Kagome banned from the inu villages? They'd kill her on spot! Like hell I'd let that happen!" With that, the proud prince turned and ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to the den. It took a moment for Shippou to even realize the wolf had left the clearing.

"Oi! Bring her back you baka!" Shippou, being the ever-concerned character that he was, gave chase, hoping by the time he got to the den himself that Tenshi would be up and kicking the shit out of the ookami temee.

He had to hand it to the girl though, she was worse than Inuyasha and Kagome combined; she transformed and was kidnapped all in the span of an afternoon.

Several hours later, Tenshi felt as if she were flying in a dark void of peace. Everything was calm, not a sound was to be heard. The furs under her were nice and soft too. Wait, what? Last she had checked she had been in a clearing with Shippou, not sleeping on furs. As she was pulled further from her peaceful slumber, growling and yelling met her ears. With a sigh, the young girl cracked her eyes open and moved to sit up so that she would be able to see what was happening. Upon opening her eyes though, she noticed she was no longer in the clearing, but in a den of sorts. As soon as she was up, she was met with aquamarine eyes framed by raven black bangs and a small button nose. Startled, Tenshi did the only thing she could in such a situation.

She screamed.

Immediately, two men came bounding into the smaller den, their yelling stopped. Both looked between the tiny youkai, who now covered her little elvin ears and had her tail tucked between her legs, and the wide-eyed, shocked ningen sitting on the floor. At the sight of her onii-chan, Mizu ran to him and jumped into his arms, burying her head into his plated armor. Shippou ran to Tenshi's side and gave her a concerned look.

"You aren't hurt are you baka? He didn't do anything to you, did he? I'll kill him if he did…." The kitsune let out an impressive growl and glared at the ookami youkai that had run off with his adopted sister. It was true he didn't like her personality, but she was his only link to his adoptive parents. There were times she reminded him exactly of Inuyasha, like when she would pout, or glare, or even while she was thinking deeply during their travels together. Other times, when she would try to strike up a conversation with him, and be inquisitive about her father, or when she had that determined look in her eye as she fired her bow, it just screamed Kagome. Speaking of Kagome, she would surely kill him if he didn't keep this hanyou safe; inu were very protective of their pups after all, and blood always came first.

"I'm fine baka. Now tell me where the fuck we are!" Wild, scared eyes turned to the wolf youkai that remained in the den.

"That's easy pup. You're in the Northern Ookami den, just a bit west of the Inu villages. Sora here brought you here after you passed out from your transformation. It's much safer than the Inu villages for you at the moment." Standing at the entrance to the den was a well built female ookami youkai. Red ringlets cascaded from twin pigtails on the top of her head as emerald eyes flashed warmly. Her white fur covered most of her body and contrasted to the green stone necklace that hung on her neck. Sitting on her ear was a violet lily-like flower. She was pretty, very pretty. "Now tell me pup, since Shippou-chan was so rude as to not even introduce you properly, what's your name? Kagome-chan gave you a beautiful one I'm sure." Sensing that these youkai were not here to hurt her, the tiny ningen gulped and spoke up.

"T-Tenshi. My name's Tenshi, Ookami-sama." The woman laughed.

"Oh please, don't call me ookami-sama. My name is Ayame. And these are my children," Slowly, she pointed to each of the other six ookami in the room. "The blonde is Misa, she's the oldest, then next to her is Michi, my little spitfire Hi beside her and I believe it was my littlest one that startled you, Mizu. Over there in the corner is Mai and the one that brought you here is her twin brother, Sora." The hanyou's eyes wandered to each of their faces as Ayame pointed them out, her eyes lingering on the elder male ookami. Realizing that everyone, including the ookami prince, was watching her reaction, Tenshi blushed faintly. Seeing her blush as a sign that she was interested in him, Sora walked up to her and took her hand, kissing it gently.

"A beautiful name. Your mother couldn't have picked a better name to describe you, Tenshi-chan. You're very… angelic." He smiled at her, holding her gaze with his mesmerizing eyes. He seemed to be searching her very soul as he stared at her with his brilliantly aquamarine eyes. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Mai cleared her throat, breaking both eye contact and Sora's concentration. The smile on the ookami prince grew into a full blown grin as he looked between his twin and the young hanyou. Shippou, obviously getting a bad feeling from the whole experience bonked Sora over the head.

"What the hell are you grinning about you jackass?" Sora's eyes turned gleeful as he met the kitsune's glare. Confidently, the ookami snaked his arm around his captive's waist and pulled her flush against his side, causing her to 'eep' at the sudden movement and blush furiously.

"Tenshi's gonna be my mate, that's why you baka." All but one stood there in shocked silence as they stared at the deranged youkai.

Tenshi fainted from the shock. Forward.

**End Chapter

A/N

Okay, I apologize for it taking so long once more, but as an apology I made this chapter a bit longer. So a lot of characters were introduced in this chapter, but only two are going to be important characters to remember, they'll be coming up later as the story progresses. Tenshi just keeps getting shock after shock… poor girl. I have some fanart up for this story and am currently working on one for A Miko, they're all on www. animeotakugirl . deviantart .com (take out the spaces) And as another consolation, I am also currently working on chapter five, so enough with my laziness, you should have another chapter hopefully by next week... if not the week after that!

Happy reading, and once again sorry for the lateness!

Ja!

Shuro-chan


	6. There's No Place Like Home

Chapter Five: There's no Place like Home

Tiny rays of light began to filter through the cracks of the well house's roof as Kagome sat at the well, her instincts fighting with her the entire time. They screamed at her to tear the well open to the point where it would have to allow her access to Sengoku Jidai, and to her pup. She was beginning to annoy the transparent Inuyasha, who was currently leaning against the wall of the well house, watching her tap her fingers on the lip of the well. The sound was unnerving. Just when he was about to yell at her for the irritating noise, she stopped; her eyes went wide as she moved to stare into the well, her tail slightly on end as goose bumps rose on her flesh. Even Inuyasha could feel the ripple of angry youkai energy.

"Th-that was Tenshi…" Inuyasha's eyes widened at the comment. He had never felt that strong of a youki before, and that was coming from a hanyou that had a concealment charm on her.

"Something musta pissed her off real bad for that kind of youki to surge." Kagome sighed and looked at her mate, catching his eye and giving him a small smile. Inuyasha smirked and closed his eyes. "Keh. Probably Shippou pissed her off with one of his damn comments. The brat." The dark-haired hanyou nodded, sadly agreeing with her silver-haired counterpart. It was then that an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Inu? If her youki surged, that means she's transformed, right?" Inuyasha nodded slowly, not getting where his kuroi hanyou was going with this.

"Yeah, judging from the power of her youki, she probably skipped hanyou and went straight to youkai-mode. Hey, where the hell-? Woman!" Next thing the poor shuroi-hanyou knew, his mate had jumped down the well and left him alone to watch the stream of blue light engulf her. "Damn wench fucking leaps in before thinking… and she calls me the baka." He muttered to himself before following her into the well and back into Sengoku Jidai.

* * *

On the other side of the well, a blue stream shot into the sky from the ancient well as Kagome bounded out of it with a genuine smile on her face. Not two seconds later, the ghostly figure of Inuyasha appeared beside her.

"Dammit woman, next time tell me before you go jumping through that smelly old thing!" Kagome giggled, her tail wagging slightly from her excitement.

"Sorry Inuyasha, it's just… I'm home. I finally came home." His anger gone at seeing the overjoyed expression on his mate's face, Inuyasha returned her smile with a softer one.

"Keh. Let's get going then; Sango and Miroku are probably waiting for us." Inuyasha began walking ahead of her, his strides sure as he began walking to the village they used to reside in. Once they reached the now remodeled hut that used to be their old miko's, Inuyasha stopped and turned around to face the woman of his life. "You should probably go in alone. I don't want to give them a fucking heart attack and have Sango be a widow with three kids." Kagome's eyebrows shot up as her mouth slunk down.

"Three? Three kids? They must be so cute! Sango!" Kagome barged into the hut, excited with the idea of adorable chibi-tajiya running around the hut. "Let me see your babies!" the flap opened to a shocked Miroku staring at the miko-hanyou, doll in hand as his nine year old sat crying in front of him.

"Gomen, Kagome-sama, but Sango is off training with Moriko-chan and Kohaku-chan out back. Would you like me to get her?" The old monk smiled at his old friend, whose eyes were widened in shock. "Or would you perhaps prefer a hug first?" After seeing that the hanyou still hadn't moved, Miroku resulted to desperate measures. "Now Kagome-sama, I am a handsome figure, but if you would please stop staring with that look of shock on your face, my lovely Sango might become slightly jealous with you looking at me like that." She scoffed and turned to the adorable little female chibi-Miroku, cooing at how cute she looked. The tiny child squirmed from Kagome's gaze, her crying stopped as terror sunk in.

"Kyaaaa! You're so kawaii!" Kagome engulfed the chibi in a bone crushing hug, earning a scream of freight from the little girl.

"Tousan! Help! A youkai's got me!" Miroku merely laughed as he went to go retrieve his youngest.

Meanwhile, a growl was heard from outside as another figure barged in, eyes blazing with jealousy. "Back the FUCK away from her bouzo." Shock overcame the ex-monk as he stared at the ghostly figure of his dead friend.

"Inuyasha? Kami, you're looking quite… pale." After the inu-hanyou growled once more the older male laughed. Opening his eyes, he glanced over to the gold-eyed demon and smiled. "I was wrong; she has your nose, not Kagome-sama's. But she definitely has your eyes, old friend, and your spirit." A black koinu ear flickered at his words, the miko-hanyou's attention fully on the monk now.

"Tenshi was here?" Kagome began sniffing around, trying to pick up her daughter's scent. While Kagome went into a frenzy, Inuyasha gave the ex-houshi a bored look; his eyes drooping as one eyebrow raised.

"Where'd she and the brat head off to?"

"How did you know-?" Miroku's eyes raised in mild shock, even if he knew in life the hanyou had one wicked sense of scent; one that would surpass even the nose of a fully fledged youkai. Inuyasha merely smirked and tapped his nose.

"Still works ya know. Anyway, where the fuck are they?"Kagome snatched the monk by his garbs and growled fiercely, her eyes flashing black for a brief moment. She obviously had no luck picking up a scent.

"Where the fuck is my baby Miroku?" A shiver ran down the ningen's spine. He knew full well how big of a threat the darker hanyou could be when she lost it, even as a ningen. He looked to his daughter, who now sat in the corner of the hut, her eyes fearful as he saw the hanyou's eyes flash wild for a second. He nodded to her, a signal that all would be well. Still, the tiny child got up and went to go grab her mother, sisters and weapon, just in case things would turn ugly.

"Calm yourself Kagome-sama. She left with Shippou this morning. They were headed for your village, last I heard." Instantaneously, Kagome dropped the monk as her eyes widened as large as they could and she dropped to her knees. Inuyasha growled low, his own eyes growing fearful for his pup. Sango came in shortly after, her run halted at the sight of her best friend in a terrified state. Immediately she went to her side, wrapping her arms around the hanyou's shoulders.

"Kagome-chan…" Kagome never moved, the shock setting in completely.

"They're going to kill her. They're going to kill my baby… Tenshi…" Inuyasha's growling grew louder, into what sounded like a very impressive snarl.

"No way in fuck are they gonna do shit to Tenshi. Snap out of it, we gotta move wench." Kagome's gaze flickered to Inuyasha's the determination set in his eyes holding her own worried ones.

"There's no way we'd make it, they already have a day's start on us." Inuyasha smirked, not saying anything. Yes it was true, the kitsune and concealed hanyou had a good 4 to 5 hour start on them, but they were travelling at just a bit faster than a human's pace. Kagome's eyes widened as hope encroached on her mind. She gasped, coming to the same conclusion as her counterpart. A delicious scent chose to waft to the shuroi-hanyou's delicate nose at that particular moment, snapping him out of his reverie; it left his mouth watering, causing him to scout the hut for the item. Spotting a pot under the fire just a little left of where he was standing, Inuyasha delicately lifted the lid and smiled, victorious in his hunt.

"We have to leave. Now, Inuyasha." Kagome darted up and grabbed Inuyasha by his sleeve, just as he was about to stick a pork bun in his mouth. The pork bun flew out of his hands as he was pulled backwards out of the hut, a whine of protest heard coming from his mouth.

"Dammit woman I was EATING that!"

"That wasn't even your food to eat, baka!"

Sango stood in amazement as the two hanyou left faster than they had come, their arguing becoming more and more distant as the seconds ticked on. "Huh. They didn't even bother to stay for lunch. And I had made extra knowing hanyou ate more. Ah well… Kirara!" In bounded the small bi-neko with a happy mewl. "Pork buns for lunch?"

* * *

In a little over two hours they reached the clearing where Tenshi's youki had spiked. Inuyasha was severly impressed with his daughter, her youki levels were well beyond an average youkai's, and even rivaled Seshoumaru's.

"Well, they shouldn't be too far ahead, should they Inu? I mean, with Tenshi gone youkai that should have slowed them down a quite deal… in fact, unless Shippou managed to get her to transform back, they should still be here…" Kagome began to sniff around, hoping to locate her daughter in the nearby vicinity. Inuyasha, too, began his hunt for his daughter, ghosting across anything that held her scent.

"She ain't here. Her scent is hours old. But…" Inuyasha then caught whiff of another scent, and his eyes almost bled red. Kagome, having noticed he stopped talking, turned towards her mate to see what was wrong.

"Inuyasha?" Concern laced the young hanyou's voice and she moved toward her beloved. The shuroi hanyou growled low as he followed this new scent, finding it interlaced with his daughter's.

"Fucking wolves. When I catch up to that bastard…" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as a new scent wafted to his nose, one coming from the wolf scent. It smelled of sweetened sweat, and lust, causing the older hanyou's blood to boil. "Kagome. We need to move. Now." Kagome herself growled, and having moved within range of her mate, smacked him across the back of the head.

"Will you just stop for two seconds and tell me what the hell is going on? Jeez baka! My nose isn't nearly as developed as yours, I have no clue what is going on!" The female sighed and looked straight into her mate's eyes seeing the underlying anger and fear, a sight that nearly matched her worried ones. Tenshi had never been gone from home this long without reason and without Kagome knowing exactly where she was at all times. This whole situation was unnerving.

"Kouga's wolves have Tenshi." Kagome smiled. This was good news. There was no way Kouga would give the order to hurt her pup. Then, a thought stopped her. If Tenshi went youkai, then the wolves would have no choice but to hurt her. Kagome was quite certain the years she had put the young pup in self-defense classes didn't help the wolves tame her at all. "It smells like its one of his pups. And that could mean that they're now travelling faster then a normal youkai's pace. And-" Inuyasha took another whiff, "It smells like Shippou transformed to follow, meaning Tenshi could be alone with the wolves. Can we go now woman?" By the time Inuyasha finished, there was nothing but a puff of smoke where his bitch had been. "Hey! Woman! Stop leaving me in the dust!" He turned to his left to see that Kagome was already racing towards the wolf tribe dens, moving as fast as her legs could carry her. Sighing quietly to himself, Inuyasha raced after her, becoming no more then a pale blur to try and catch up to his mate. So far, this journey was not what he was expecting in the slightest.

* * *

A/N

I AM SO SORRY! This shouldn't have taken as long as it did. I just had the biggest writer's block when it came to this chapter, as you can see by its length and quality. I promise I will try to be more vigilant, and finish this story!

Once again, I'm so sorry, and I'm so thankful for those who have continuously followed it!


	7. On My Own Finally Or Not

Chapter 6 On My Own Finally!... or Not.

* * *

It was hours later when a groan was heard from deep inside the den. For the second time that day, Tenshi awoke on a bed of furs cushioning her from the hard rock floor. Her eyes opened slowly, clearing blurred images into crisp sharp detail. Her hand came to rest on her forehead as if to soothe the ache there as the memories of earlier rushed back to her. Heat rose to her cheeks as she recalled the boy's statement, and she quickly jumped up from the furs, determination set in her eyes. Since coming to this strange world she had nothing but stress and frustration, and that was going to end today, whether anyone liked it or not. She crept as silently as possible passed sleeping wolves, tip-toeing over and around them, careful to not even knock a single stone out of place. Almost near the den's mouth, she took one last look at the sleeping kitsune, almost sad to be doing this to him, and turned towards the night. Little did she notice the turquoise eyes dead set on her, fixed with a mischievous glint.

It was when she was about an hours run away from the den and the beginnings of dawn were lighting the sky when the young teen realizes she wasn't armed. Her bow and arrows were long gone, possibly even destroyed when she had gone crazy. She let out a growl, she knew better than that. Especially considering at school they were learning about the feudal era and all of its "fairy tales". She was starting to consider maybe humans were just complete idiots if they believe half of this shit was just a fairy tale. It was either that or she needed to admit herself into a mental institution, because only one fucked up person would be able to imagine half of what was going on. She turned her head slowly, scanning the area for anything she could potentially use as a weapon, picking up stones here and there. Worse came to worse she could infuse them with her miko powers and do some serious damage, but when she hit the next town she would need to somehow obtain a weapon of some kind. Walking a little farther down the path, Tenshi came to a hot spring, its sight being one for sore, dirty eyes. Forgetting that she needed to make serious time to get away from the den the girl quickly stripped of her clothes and ran into the spring. Closing her eyes and sighing in delight, the girl rested her head against the nearest rock, the combination of cool hitting warmth having a strange calming effect on her as drowsiness began to set in.

It wasn't too much later that Tenshi's nose began to tickle, and after batting something furry away- wait, furry?- her eyes shot wide open to come face to face with a bushy black tail. Looking up, she found that the tail led to a black fur skirt, followed by armor and a male body. The face was one she instantly recognized as the smug wolf prince, a gleeful gleam in his eye and a wide smirk across his mouth.

"'Bout time you woke up princess. Though I have to admit, you sleeping is quite a sight for sore eyes." A light blush stained her cheeks at the compliment. After a moment, she noticed he wasn't turning his gaze away, and following it, found he hadn't been staring at her face at all. Her light blush darkened as her eyes screamed murder.

"Damn hentai wolf!" winding her arm back, Tenshi didn't even give the swift prince time to react as she sent him flying with one solid punch to the jaw. Gathering herself quickly, she scurried towards her clothes and ran into the woods to make herself decent before her companion could return. Once dressed, she stepped out from behind the tree she was hiding behind to find Sora sitting cross legged on the ground in front of her rubbing his sore cheek.

"You know, for a hanyou you sure pack a punch." Opening his one squinted eye as his mischievousness returned, a smirk creeping onto his face he remarked, "All the more reason you'll make the perfect mate for me!" It wasn't too long after that that he received another blow to the cheek.

"Will you quit with that mate shit? I'm not your mate, I'm not a hanyou, and I'm not staying here anymore! I'm fed up! I want to go home and curl up into my bed and forget all of this ever happened!" Silence met the young girl's rant before the ookami youkai smiled.

"Is that why you took off this morning? Look, I'll quit about the whole mate thing, but you are a hanyou. A deadly one at that. Seen it with my own two eyes. I've never seen a hanyou who could control itself when they've lost it to their youkai blood, but you can. Maybe its because both of your parents were hanyou, or maybe its just because you're special, I don't know." The prince sighed before turning his eyes towards her, "Look, I don't know you at all, but I'd really like to get to know you. Please, just stay a while? We're really not that bad ya know." Tenshi blushed at his kind words and sat down against the tree trunk, a fair distance from the perceived pervert and sighed.

"It's not that I don't like everyone. I just… it's a lot to take in. All of my life I've never fit in anywhere and then to find out that's because I don't actually belong there. And I'm furious with Mama. She lied to me for years about something I can't even gain access to. Miroku-sama was right. I may be hanyou by blood, but I don't look hanyou. I can't access those powers on my own free will. It makes me feel like I don't even belong here." The young girl began to toy with the necklace around her neck, fingering several beads at her discomfort of sharing something so personal with someone she just met yesterday.

"Well, we may be able to fix that. Come on, let's go gather the runt and make the way to your Mama's village. She may have been exiled but by inu law you ARE the heir. I doubt they'd kill you even if Shippou and I weren't there." Standing up, Sora walked towards the petite girl and outstretched a clawed hand for her to take. Hesitantly, she grabbed hold and was swiftly swung onto the youkai's back with a squeal. Sora smirked, holding her securely to his back before taking off. "It'll be faster to get back this way. Promise I won't do anything."

* * *

By the time they reached the cave they could hear Shippou's frantic cries. Tenshi groaned as she could predict the conversation she was about to walk into as Sora chuckled. "Baka kitsune. You're old enough that you shouldn't need to be babysat." Eyes widening, Tenshi pulled on Sora's ear.

"You can hear what he's saying from here?" Sora smirked and looked back at her.

"Of course I can. And once we unlock your powers you'll be able to too. Although, having the runt around you might not want that power. He's shrilly." Sora cringed as he head Shippou's yell. Next thing the two of them knew, Shippou's giant pink balloon form was hovering above them, angry as all hell. With a pop, the kitsune fell from the sky, doing a flip in the air to break his fall.

"Just where the hell have you been! I woke up this morning to find you gone, in a land that you don't know, with no protection! Your parents would kill me if anything happened to you! I swear-"

"Save it brat. We're going to the Kuroi village today. If she's gonna stay in this era we best unlock those powers of hers, and who would know better then Baa-san? So if you want to tag along you better be able to keep pace. I wanna get there by noon at the latest." Shippou's eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"Noon? Are you crazy you baka ookami? The Kuroi village is a day away at least! And with Tenshi's speed we may even have to take longer!" At this the ookami smirked, the glint back in his eyes.

"Who said anything about her walking? Better hurry up kit!" The sudden dash Sora took left Tenshi with a death grip on his throat as she clung to his form and a goofy grin on Sora's as he felt her thighs squeeze tighter around his body. Oh yes, she was definitely going to be his by the end of this trip.

* * *

Several miles away, a lone tajiya rode on Kirara, dead set on getting to the Kuroi village by the time her parents' friends got there. "I'm sorry Kirara, but we have to go faster. I'm not being left out of this. Mama and Tousan don't let me go on any adventures of my own. Besides, Shippou-kun is going to be there…" The young girl smiled softly as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. She had known the kit all of her life, and he had been her closest friend. The fact that his imouto had come home was a joyous event, considering she knew the kit had always hoped his okasan would have a child of her own and give him an imouto or otouto of his own. If it had been in her own power, The brunette would have done it herself. To her, Shippou was the sweetest, greatest guy she had ever met, not to say that she had met a lot of men, but still. She daresay she loved the kit, and to miss out on a big event in his life was something she just couldn't do. With a growl, the neko youkai urged herself to go faster, to keep her young mistress happy.

* * *

"Hey, Shippou? What kind of man was my Tousan?" It had been hours since they had started travelling, the silence boring the young ningen girl to no end. She hated the silence, it drove her to questions she wasn't sure she wanted answered and yet were too tempting not to ask. The kitsune stopped to look at the girl, annoyance creeping into his eyes and posture. She just couldn't wait until they reached the village to ask such a question that would require such a tedious answer? Closing his eyes and furrowing his brows, the kit crossed his arms and sighed.

"We may as well stop to rest, this is going to be a long story. Your familiar with the basics of the story of the Shikon-no-Tama, right?" With a quick nod from the girl being questioned, Shippou continued, "Well, in order to understand who Oyaji was you're going to need to know the whole story, from the time he was a pup to the time he died. It's not a pretty story, I'm warning you. Are you sure you want to hear it?" Another quick nod from the ningen, determination set in her eyes as she struggled out of Sora's grasp to sit in front of the kit cross-legged, arms locked into holding her ankles. With another sigh, both Shippou and Sora sat down as well, more than one of the trio eager to hear all about this hanyou that neither really knew much about.

"Oyaji was born prince of the Shuroi Inu tribe, his aniki being the heir. Sesshoumaru and his twin shimai Kyoko are both full-fledged youkai, born from a doku-shuroi inu. Inukai-Jii-sama is actually the daimyo of the shuroi, while Izayoi-baa-chan was a hime from the taijiya clan. They were overjoyed when Oyaji had been born, and he was well loved and cared for. A year later, Kaa-san was born to Yuudai-jii-sama and Yuri-baa-chan. Yuudai-jii-sama is the daimyo of the Kuroi Inu clan, and Yuri-baa-chan was a miko from the future. Oyaji and Kaa-san were never separated whenever either came for visits to the other clan, and they are said to be the youngest pups to ever become intended mates." A curious glance from Tenshi left Shippou blushing as he coughed. "Ask Kaa-san about it. Anyways, when Oyaji was 4 he and Kaa-san went out to go pick flowers outside of the village walls. Next thing anyone knows is Kaa-san came back to the village alone.

About three evenings later, Oyaji came back to the village. He was being controlled, and ended up going youkai, much like you had. He hurt Okaa-san, killed three full-grown youkai and knocked Sesshoumaru unconscious. After coming to and seeing what he had done, he fled. Later it was found out that his memory had been altered so that he thought his parents died while he was a pup and Kyoko, the Kuroi Inu and Kaa-san never existed. Kaa-san was sent to the future with Yuri-baa-chan and Oyaji grew up alone. He fended off many youkai over the years trying to kill him, and grew to hate who and what he was, and never trust anyone. During his teenage years, Oyaji learned of the Shikon-no-Tama, and sought its power to become a youkai, so that he could be stronger and no longer be out casted. It was around this time that he met the miko Kikyou, and fell in love with her. She wanted him to become ningen, so that she could retire from being a miko and settle down with Oyaji. On the day he was meant to make the wish, Kikyou pinned him to the Goshinboku with one of her sacred arrows, putting him into a deep sleep that lasted 50 years. Kikyou died not too later from serious injuries, and was cremated along with the Jewel." The young girl's eyes widened at how long her father had been trapped under such a spell, pitying his hard upbringing.

"It was 50 years later that Kaa-san freed him. Mistress Centipede was chasing her because the Jewel was reborn inside her body. It was only after Kaa-san pulled the arrow out of Oyaji's chest that he was able to slaughter the hag, and he then turned on Kaa-san, wanted the Jewel for himself. Needless to say Kaede-baba, Kikyou's younger sister, put a rosary, the very one you wear around your neck, on Oyaji as told Kaa-san to say a command. The first thing she could think of was 'Osuwari' and after that, whenever she said it he would be pummeled into the ground. They used to argue a lot. Heh. It was annoying after a while, but I remember I used to get on Oyaji's nerves just so the two of them would start fighting. Anyways, after a fight one day, Kaa-san tried to go home without Oyaji knowing, and was kidnapped for the Shikon. A carrion crow stole it from her, and after Oyaji found her, they hunted it down and Kaa-san tried shooting it down with a bow and arrow. Now, Kaa-san sucked with a bow back then and her first shot missed completely. When she finally hit the damn bird, she had shattered the Shikon in the process, sending thousands of shards scattering throughout the land. Oyaji and Kaa-san had to team up to find all of the shards. It wasn't too much later that Kikyou was brought back from the dead, intent on bringing Oyaji back down to hell with her. Oyaji had the hardest time when it came to Kaa-san and Kikyou. He loved them both, but with Kikyou it was more of an obligation. And they met a whole bunch of people along the way; Me, Miroku, Sango-chan, Kouga and Ayame are just some of the few that you've already met. Eventually Kikyou was put to rest, and Naraku was destroyed, and it was only after that that everyone found out the truth about Kaa-san and Oyaji. They mated while Kaa-san was training her hanyou powers, and then one night she was abducted right out of the village."

Shippou took that chance to look away, his eyes downcast as his eyebrows furrowed. His shoulders slacked as his voice quieted. "Oyaji has only ever lost one battle. He always surpassed anything that was ever expected of him, because he needed to win to survive. He's the strongest out there, stronger than even his father, his clan's leader and one of the oldest youkai around. There was this youkai from Kaa-san's village that was jealous of their mating, and kidnapped Kaa-san and put a blood seal on her so that she was under his control. He pegged the two of them against each other, and the only way the seal could be broken was if either one of them died. Oyaji gave up his life so Kaa-san could live. He loved her very much, Tenshi. He always put her first, making sure above anything that she was always safe. And if he had known Kaa-san was pregnant with you, he would have loved you just as much, maybe even more." Tenshi's own eyes were downcast as she fingered the beads around her neck once more. To think she's always had a piece of such a great man with her all of this time…. Mama never even told her these very beads belonged to her Tousan. He sounded incredible. She realized more than anything she now wanted to meet this man who held her mother's heart so tightly within his own.

"He sounds exactly like how I pictured him. I mean, He must have loved Mama more than anything and he'd have to be one hell of a man for Mama to still love him so much to not see anyone else. I want to be like him, Shippou. I want to be strong enough to protect those I love, and make my own path. I want Tousan to be proud of me." Standing up, the young ningen quickly dusted herself off, determination set back into her eyes as they quickly flashed gold before going back to their original color. Taking off in the direction they were headed, she looked back over her shoulder and smiled. "Come on guys, the sooner I unlock my powers the sooner I can make my Tousan proud!" Sora looked at the kitsune at his side and smirked before rushing to meet up with his female companion.

"Come on baka, one more hour of running and then we can see true beauty!" Of course, this earned quite the growl from said kitsune as he, too, began the short run to the Kuroi village.

* * *

An hour later exactly, Tenshi found herself staring up the giant walls surrounding the village, anticipation creeping into her every nerve. "Well, here goes nothing."

With a gulp, Tenshi knock on the door to the village.

* * *

**End Chapter

* * *

A/N

Whew. I think I'm almost through my writer's block. Finally. So Tenshi makes it to the village with the help of Shippou and Sora, with young Moriko fast approaching on the small group. Wonder what surprises are in store for them inside of the village? Guess you'll just have to wait for chapter 8 to find out! Next up- Chapter 7: Kagome's rush to save her pup.

That's all for now folks! Enjoy!


	8. Meets and Greets

Meets and Greets

* * *

It wasn't supposed to turn out like this.

She was supposed to be at home making dinner for herself and her teenage daughter. It was supposed to be warm and safe inside their two-story house. Souta probably would have stopped by some time during the evening with his new girlfriend, so she could finally meet the woman who had stolen his heart, the udon would have been simmering on the stove as she prepared the tempura, the sushi having been prepared hours before. Tenshi would have been at her back working on whatever math problems she had for homework that evening before getting frustrated and pounding her way up the stairs. No, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

Her eyes dashed back and forth, looking for a way to get out of this mess, senses on high alert as they surrounded her. Sweat dripped down her brow, her outfit dirty from battle. Scratches and bruises now covered her body, although she was more concerned for her partner at that moment; he looked as if he could go feral at any given moment. There was nothing he could do to help her out of this predicament… they thought him a mere hoax conjured by a fallen miko in hopes of soothing her soul.

They had come out from nowhere. She had been preparing breakfast for herself before Inuyasha and she headed out to continue their search for her beloved daughter before she made the biggest mistake of her young life. They had surrounded the entire campsite, and when they sprung Kagome hadn't even thought to have her guard up. Her violet eyes sprung wide open as she heard a twig crack from behind her, and before she knew it she was defending herself from onslaughts of blows as her mate stood their helplessly, unable to throw even a punch.

"Kagome! Behind you!" A quick spin left the miko-hanyou off guard as one of the youkai surrounding their campsite lunged for her. His hair was a jet black, his eyes a plum shade and on his forehead, the mark of her clan. She was too slow to react; one punch from the full-blooded demon and lights flashed before her eyes. She was in a daze long enough for them to get her on the ground and tie her up. Inuyasha could only growl as they carried his beloved mate off and towards the Kuroi Inu village.

* * *

The young child gulped. Her eyes flickered between the couple sitting across from her and her companions on either side. The couple radiated power from the way they sat to their tones of voice. These were not the friendly people she had imagined would be her grandparents; these were the Lord and Lady of the village. It was odd to see a human inside this village. From what she had seen of it everyone had pointed ears with jet-black hair and the most brilliant shades of purple in their eyes. Each also had a matching jet-black tail jutting from just above their behinds. They gave off the aura of being supernatural. But still, the human looked as if she belonged amongst them. Her dark chocolate hair was short, and curly, her eyes the same as her mother's, right down to the melted milk chocolate hue. She wore crow's feet and light wrinkles on her face, but they were hardly seen due to the sheer radiating vibe she gave off. Glancing back to her friends she was left a tad shocked. To her amazement, neither Sora nor Shippou seemed to take their coldness to heart. They appeared nervous (the way shippou would stutter every now and then, or the way Sora would scratch his neck behind hid head) but for the most part they almost seemed to be playing along. Was she the only one who was about to die from nerves? Her hand moved up from her lap to play with her beads… it was then that she saw the Lady's eyes dart to her neck, a curious look to her eye settling before turning her gaze back down to Tenshi's face, as if waiting for a response. What was it they had been talking about? A quick nudge from Shippou snapped her out of her daze as she tuned back in on the conversation.

"So you came requesting protection? Why would the Kuroi Inu clan take any interest in a miko that holds no significant power?" The daimyo was straight forward, and his remark made her eyebrow twitch. It was, however, the lady that answered her husband.

"She holds more power than you can sense, dear husband. It merely needs to be tapped in to. She could be an advantage to the village if we were to see just how far her powers go. I…sense… greatness in her." It was then that Tenshi heard Shippou's gulp. Something was wrong. The Lady passed a look on to her husband, his own face questioning his wife's remark. It was then that he turned his eyes back to the young girl before him. Fireworks seemed to spring from his eyes as a hint of recognition caught on. He had felt something oddly familiar about her, like a distant memory, but had brushed it aside quickly. Seeing the look of recognition spring to her mate's face, Yuri turned her gaze to her rascal of a grandson, her speech suddenly warm. "Shippou, dear, have you mistaken us for fools?" The kitsune's tail twitched, suddenly getting a bad feeling. Maybe it hadn't been a good idea to bring her here after all. The doors behind them pounded open as a guard rushed through.

"My Lord!" He quickly made his way to Yuudai, bending down to whisper in the youkai's ear. The youkai lord's eyes widened as he moved to stand up.

"Bring the prisoner in!" Chills went up Tenshi's spine as she heard the sound of shackles moving behind her. She watched as the woman in front of her gasped as everyone's heads whipped around to see just who it was, aside from her. She didn't have to see to know. The dread filling her stomach told her who it was. It was the same aura she had known for 16 years, the one that made her feel safe and loved. The same wild, passionate, loving aura the young girl had relied on for her entire life. Shippou's intake of breath and the whisper of her name only proved it. Yuri stood before quickly running to her daughter's aide, gently cupping her face, Kagome still unconscious. It was the guard who had burst in who spoke first.

"My Lady, what will you have us do with the exile?" Tenshi's eyes widened, her head whipping around to look at her mother, and saw someone she no longer recognized. Her hair was still the same blue-black it always had been, and her facial structure was still the same. But in lieu of where her ears should have been hair brushed forward. Instead, Tenshi saw two koinu ears sitting on top of her mother's head, and from behind her sprout the same tail as anyone else she had seen in this village. Tenshi also noticed the same star tattoo that the Daimyo had right under his own left eye in the exact same spot on her mother. No, this wasn't the priestess the young girl had grown up with all her life, her mother was much more than that now, or had been, Tenshi wasn't all too sure which it was at this point. The young human turned her gaze back at the man she should be calling grandfather, her blood boiling.

"What do you mean, exile? How could you exile my mother?!" A growl snapped from her lips as her eyes flared, her temper fast rising. These people, the ones who were supposed to provide and fend for their flesh and blood, had turned on their own daughter? She was no fool; she could see the resemblance easily. Sora, who had been silent up until now, moved to grab her shoulder.

"There are a lot of things you don't understand here, Tenshi. She will be fine, but for now you need to calm down so everyone can sort through everything." He stared into her wild eyes, almost begging her to relax. She exhaled before nodding, her head turning to look down at her feet stubbornly. She missed the wolf's smile completely before he turned back to the daimyo. "So cat's out of the bag I guess." He chuckled a little.

"Explain quickly, wolf, before I have you, my grandson and the human all thrown in the holding chambers." Eyebrows turned up at the threat as the young youkai smiled nervously.

"Okay, so yes, this is Tenshi Higurashi. Yes, she's Kagome's kid. And yes, apparently somehow Inuyasha is her Oyaji. But that's as much as we know. She fell through some well by Miroku and Sango's village and the pipsqueak here found her. We don't know why she's human, or how to release the charm, or even how she managed to make it back here in the first place. We came here looking for answers, seeing as this was Kagome's village too-"

"Silence!" The young wolf was startled by the Daimyo's bellow. "If you are to have me believe that this human child is a descendant of this village, boy, you are sadly mistaken. I sense no youki in her, and a very measly amount of reiki. She is no daughter to the heir of this village." Tenshi's temper flared at his words. Who was he, a man who abandoned his very own daughter, one to decide who is blood and who wasn't? A growl launched deep in her throat as her blood boiled under her skin. She felt a surge of power run through her as she leapt at the elder, fist ready to dish out a blow. She saw his wife move to his aide, heard her call his name, but Tenshi knew she wouldn't make it in time. She felt Sora's calloused fingers brush against her arm, her movements too quick for the speedy youngster. She didn't understand why Yuudai's eyes suddenly widened, why she smelled shock and not fear on him, nor why he didn't move as the blow landed on his cheek. It wasn't until she heard someone shout, someone she hadn't expected, in an eerily familiar voice that had haunted her since she came to this absurd world.

"Enough!" Her head turned with her eyes as she looked to see just who called her. There, not two feet from her mother stood the ghost like figure with the creepy golden eyes. His hair was long and pale, his eyebrows furrowed as he scowled, his eyes hard and authoritative. She saw the same fire in his eyes as she felt in her blood. From his chest protruded the only solid thing on his form- an arrow.

"Inuyasha…" All the anger seeped from the young girl's body as her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up to hide beneath her bangs. Her mouth slightly opened after hearing his name slip from Shippou and Yuudai's lips, shock matching in both their tones. She turned to face him fully, before turning a questioning gaze to the kit at her side. He gave her a side glance and with a hard look nodded in her direction.

"You… you're…" Tenshi struggled to find her words as the demon figure in front of her growled and walked right past her, not even passing her a glance. She almost cringed from the amount of power she could feel radiate off of him.

"You deserved that you know! After what your guards did to Kagome you're lucky I can't lay hands on you!" Yuudai calmed slightly, his demeanor and way of speaking doing a complete 180-degree flip.

"Inuyasha, Kagome was exiled from these lands sixteen years ago. She has known better than to set foot here since then. She's lucky she wasn't executed on spot."

"Executed?!" Both daughter's and father's outraged cry rang out at the remark. Sora knew better this time, moving to hold the furious girl in her place before she could react once more to the Daimyo's harsh words. Inuyasha moved to punch the man, his arm passing right through the demon as he let out a frustrated growl.

"Inuyasha…" a weak cry sounded from behind everyone, and immediately the hanyou ghosted over to his mate, worry meeting his eyes. Tenshi ran to her mother, and with strength she didn't know she had pushed the guards away from her and held her up. Shippou came quickly to help as well. Gazing across to the woman who cared for her for sixteen years, Tenshi eyes popped wide open as she saw Kagome's eyes flutter open, their hue shocking the child. Her eyes were no longer the warm chocolate brown that had chased away her fears as a child, but now a brilliant violet that sent shudders through her; eyes of a predator. Kagome heard the gasp next to her and turned a weak head to her daughter. "Tenshi…I'm so sorry baby… I didn't… tell you…" Tenshi turned a hard glance to her mother, not daring to utter a word while she was in the state she was. Instead, she turned her gaze back to the Daimyo in front of her, a wicked scowl on her face.

"Tenshi, take your mother to the hut three doors down from here and lay her on the bed." Without looking across to the hanyou to her left, she nodded. Sora followed behind them, his watchful gaze making sure nothing happened to the three while their backs were turned. When they reached the hut Shippou and Tenshi set Kagome down on the futon. Tenshi gazed over at the kitsune, watching his facial expressions change before he mumbled something along the lines of "I never thought this would happen" and walked off in a fury, the tatami mat swinging behind him.

"Well, that didn't go as suspected. But I guess now that Inuyasha and Kagome are here to explain everything, the exile has will be lifted and things will get better?" The human child turned her angered gaze to the wolf sitting not to far from her and huffed before returning to the hanyou woman who lay before her.

"Didn't she trust me enough to tell me about this? Why would she keep this- all of this- from me?" Sora sighed as he watched the little girl closely. She looked dejected- her shoulders slumped forward as she sat cross-legged on the ground. Her eyes alight with an odd mixture of anger and sadness, her eyebrows furrowed as a scowl was still set on her face. Slowly, he moved a little closer and pulled her into him, wrapping an arm around her and laying his head on her own.

"I'm sure she had her reasons, Tenshi. Kagome, at least the Kagome I used to hear about as a child, was not someone who lied and kept things from people." He felt her slowly turn her head into him and grasp onto his armor. What surprised him next however, was the fresh smell of salt water that met his nose. Rather than calling her out on it, Sora merely wrapped his other arm around her and held her tightly, trying to be as much of a comfort to her as possible. Her tears irked something deep inside of him, and he didn't like the feeling one bit, but just this once he would allow her this. After all, she has been though a lot in the past couple of days. He gently shushed her, waiting for her to calm down.

"Sora..." The wolf youkai looked down at the fragile being in his arms at the sound of her voice. "I want to leave. Can we go now?" The boy smiled softly down at her before unwrapping his arms and standing up before offering a hand to the girl.

"Right this instance if that is what you wish." The girl gently took his hand as he pulled her up. "You don't want to wait until your mom's awake?" Tenshi shook her head, her eyes hard.

"No, if I wait that long I might just explode on her. She lied to me, kept an important secret from me for sixteen years. Shippou can stay too. He has his own shit to deal with right now. Let's just go, you and me. We can find a way to lift my charm together." Sora smiled down at Tenshi, noticing that their hands were still intertwined. He gently pulled her out of the hut before swinging her onto his back.

"Alright then, let's get outta here." And with that, they took off at a speed too fast for anyone to see, leaving the horrid village behind them in the dust.

* * *

A/N

Holy crap I'm so sorry! I let another year slip by before I updated this! Life has been hectic. I've now joined the army and barely have time to sleep let alone write. Well, hopefully I'll update a little more frequently now that I've gotten past this horrible writer's block I call this chapter. (Literally could not write it for the life of me!) Don't forget to review!

-Adina-chan


End file.
